Sweet Love of Mine
by TawnyBloodyValentin
Summary: Sequel to Love and Hate at Sea! You&Jack!
1. A Pirate's Life for YOU!

The long awaited sequel to "Love and Hate at Sea!" Notice, my pen-name has changed (slightly) due to the fact yahoo terminated my e-mail account (for unknown reasons) I forgot my old pass word for my old account so I had to make a new one, blah blah blah. Anyway, enough rambling, let's get on with the story, shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PoTC characters, but technically I own you in the story. Kinda creepy, eh?  
  
"Yes, Jack," You had told Jack roughly six months before, agreeing to remarry you husband, the one and only (thank God!) Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
You thought about day dreamily as you leaned up against the railing of the ship, the Black Pearl, the ship you had come to call home. You loved the ship, maybe not QUITE as much as Jack did, but you couldn't think of anyone who could. The wedding vow renewal ceremony thingy was set to happen in about three months. You couldn't wait.  
  
"Deep thoughts?" A voice asked. You turned to see Porthos approaching. He leaned up against the railing next to you, interested in what you were thinking about.  
  
"Yeah," you sighed pleasantly and smiled, "I was just thinking about Jack. I miss him."  
  
Porthos starred at you disbelieving. He slapped himself in the forehead, slowly dragged his hand down his face, and the burst out, "HE'S RRIGHT OVER THERE!" He gestured wildly, eyes wide. You laughed at his reaction.  
  
Jack, who was only several yards away from you at the helm turned to see what the hell was going on.  
  
"What the bloody hell's going on?" Jack laughed as Porthos was shaking his head at you still.  
  
"Just giving Porthos a hard time," You smile smugly to yourself. Jack grins at you in approval.  
  
"That's me girl," Jack said. You strolled up to him and he wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you close.  
  
"Any idea when we'll get there?" You asked Jack.  
  
"What? In a big hurry, luv?" Jack asked.  
  
"To get away from you, yeah," you say, nudging Jack with your elbow.  
  
"Hey!" Jack snapped playfully at you.  
  
"Yeah, you see Jack, the only reason why I agreed to remarry you is because I want your ship," you smile sweetly up at him. Jack quickly withdraws his arm from around you.  
  
"Well if that's the way ye REALLY feel!" Jack growled, but unfortunately couldn't hide the grin on his face. You kiss him on the cheek. "Alright, ye won me back!"  
  
Jack re-wrapped his arm around you. You look at him curiously. "So when are we REALLY getting there?"  
  
"Before sunset," Jack replied, "I reckon an hour."  
  
Short beginning, I know, but it'll pick up soon! Don't worry, this story has a plot. Interested in where you and Jack are going? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Something Not Right

Disclaimer part two: Heh, I forgot to mention that I don't own Porthos either, my bad! So here it goes- I don't own Porthos.  
  
Anyway, here's chapter 2!  
  
About an hour after you asked Jack when you would reach your destination you reached your destination- Port Royal. You and Jack had got word that Elizabeth had her baby, a little boy, who they had named Jack, after Jack of course! Though the Pearl had made it to Port Royal in good time, you and Jack would wait until dark to go to shore. The plan was for you and Jack to stay with Will and Elizabeth for three days, and then return to the Pearl, which Gibbs would captain while Jack was away.  
  
You leaned against the rail watching the sunset when all of a sudden you heard a voice say, "All packed?"  
  
You jumped, turned, and saw Anamaria grinning at you.  
  
"Yeah," You nodded and sighed.  
  
You and Anamaria stood in silence for a moment. You looked over at her and could tell that something was bothering her, "Something wrong."  
  
"It's just that.there was a ship a while back, it seemed to be following us," Anamaria replied. "Porthos noticed too. But then, it was gone."  
  
"You mean.it just disappeared?" You asked her.  
  
"No," Anamaria shook her head, "It changed its course after awhile, but I can't help but think." You looked at Anamaria expectantly, and after a few moments of silence she said, "Something about the air this day I just don't like."  
  
"You're probably just over reacting," you said. Who would be crazy enough to follow the Black Pearl anyway? Just Jack.and Barbossa, but her was dead. You saw him die yourself.  
  
"You probably right," Anamaria agreed, nodding her head. Her dark hair flopped as she did this. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind. Anamaria's hat flew off her said. Both of you squinted your eyes.  
  
You turned to her and said, "But then again, maybe not. But.who would be crazy enough to follow the Pearl."  
  
You and Anamaria stared into each others eyes, both knowing the answer, but neither one of you willing to say the name.  
  
"Barbossa," A voice came from behind you and Anamaria. Both of you jumped and turned to see Porthos standing there.  
  
"Barbossa's dead," you said, disagreeing with Porthos, but couldn't help but feel a strange dread inside of you, almost as if you knew you could be wrong as well.  
  
"We thought so the first time Jack killed him, but his mom saved him, remember?" Porthos replied.  
  
"But you killed his mom, so it couldn't be him again, right?" Anamaria asked and you nodded.  
  
"Maybe it's something else, like, I don't know, maybe he had some of the Aztec gold with him or something," Porthos said. You felt your throat go dry.  
  
"Barbossa-" Anamaria started but was cut off with yet another voice from behind you.  
  
"Been hearing that name a lot lately," the voice said, the three of you jumped and turned to see Jack behind you. Jack looked at all of you, "Bit jumpy today, aren't we?"  
  
"There was a boat following us, Jack," You told him, walking up to him.  
  
"Porthos told me about it," Jack shrugged, "'S nothing to worry about, luv."  
  
"But what if." You begin to protest when Jack holds up a hand to stop you.  
  
"Ye know just as well as I do that Barbossa's dead. You were there when I shot him, so ye going worrying yerself about it," Jack sid impatiently. Barbossa was a very touchy subject with him, obviously.  
  
"But what if it was somebody else? A new enemy?" You asked Jack who was getting ready to leave the three of you. Jack looked at you curiously.  
  
"They didn't attack us now did they? If they were our enemy don't ye think they would've attacked us by now?" Jack asked. "There's nothing to be worrying about!"  
  
"But what if you're wrong?" You asked Jack, grabbing his arm, so he didn't walk away.  
Jack stared at you silently for a moment, then said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. Savvy?" Jack then stalked away, muttering a bunch of 'But what ifs' as he did so, clearly mocking you.  
  
"He'll be sleeping alone tonight," You said turning to Anamaria and Porthos who both laughed.  
  
"I heard that!" Jack called over his shoulder and you, Anamaria, and Porthos all laughed harder.  
  
So, whose ship was it that was following you? Maybe if you review you'll find out! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Have No Fear

Thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys rock!  
  
Just so everyone knows, I reposted my original story "Love and Hate at Sea" under my "New" pen-name. If you want to see the original it's under my pen- name TawnyBloodyValentine (one whole letter longer than my current pen- name!) When I re-uploaded it I fixed a few spelling errors, but other than that it exactly the same, so, read it if you want.  
  
On with the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You felt a bit gloomy after the "Barbossa argument" though you had tried to make light of the situation. You hadn't spoken to Jack since the argument and wondered if he was really annoyed with you. You shoved your fists in the pockets of your breeches; you had started wearing them and tunics in place if your dresses after you and Jack had gotten back together. Jack had insisted you were becoming a pirate, so you might as well dress like one.  
  
You strolled down the deck, wishing there were something for you to do, but there wasn't. You decided to go back to your and Jack's cabin, maybe the bed needed to be made.  
  
You swung the door open, almost hitting Jack with it.  
  
"Now, I know ye were upset, but that's just ridiculous!" Jack laughed after jumping away from the door.  
  
You laughed, relieved to see that Jack wasn't mad. But, then again, Jack never gets mad at you, so what were you worrying about?  
  
"Sorry Jack," You smile apologetically at him. He grinned at you as you walked past him, starting to make the bed.  
  
"Now, why're ye doing that? It'll just get messed up again!" Jack said, standing on the other side of the bed.  
  
"I prefer not to live in a pig sty!" You replied snootily, your nose in the air. Jack then grinned his devilish grin at you and climbed onto the bed.  
  
Kneeling on the bed, Jack said, "Watch whose ship yer calling a 'pig sty,' luv. I may just make ye apologize for that one!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" You asked him, you couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
Jack then grabbed you around the waist and pulled you onto the bed with him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied and kissed you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon enough it was time for you and Jack to get into a boat and row to shore. It was still too dangerous for Jack to be seen around Port Royal and docking the Pearl in the harbor would be a very stupid thing to do.  
  
Jack jumped into the boat. He then turned to you, reached out his hand, which you gratefully accepted, and helped you into the boat.  
  
"Remember, Gibbs," Jack said to Gibbs, "meet us here at this time in three days."  
  
"Aye, Jack," Gibbs replied from the deck of the Black Pearl.  
  
It was a quiet night, not much more could be heard than the water churning from the oars of the boat as Jack rowed. You glanced up at the sky, it was a very cloudy night, and you reckoned it might rain.  
  
"Something troubling ye, luv?" Jack asked.  
  
You silently shook your head. You, however, couldn't help but think of the possibly bad weather as an omen, a sign that something was going to happen. Something bad. You then remembered the ship that had been following the Black Pearl.  
  
Who the bloody hell was crazy enough to follow the Black Pearl?  
  
You shook your head again, trying to get the thought out of your mind.  
  
"Chill up my spine," you muttered, answering Jack's inquisitive facial expression.  
  
Before you knew it you and Jack had reached the shore.  
  
"Thanks for doing all the work, Jack," you laughed as you started to get out of the boat, but Jack grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you onto his lap.  
  
"I expect payment," Jack said flatly.  
  
You lean in a give Jack a peck on his lips and get out of the boat.  
  
"That's it?!" Jack asked disappointedly.  
  
You turn and grin at him, the continue walking.  
  
Before long, after hiding the boat amongst other boats on shore, you and Jack reached the home of Will and Elizabeth. A very lovely home it was, you could tell just from standing on the outside. Jack knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and you and Jack came face to face with Will Turner!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, I know this is kind of a weird place to end the chapter, but don't worry! More to come soon!  
  
Review please! 


	4. Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold

I took a short break, but I'm BACK! And on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's so good to see you both again!" Will said, inviting you both in. Good old' Will  
  
looked the same. Same sweet face, dark eyes. Simply Will.  
  
You walked into the living room, where Elizabeth waited for you and Jack, sitting on a  
  
couch, with a wooden glossy table in front of her. She stood up and smiled. Elizabeth,  
  
considering she had recently given birth, looked beautiful, but tired.  
  
"Come, see the baby," She said softly and lead both you and Jack into the baby's room,  
  
across the hall.  
  
The room was decorated for a little boy, and in the crib you saw him. Jack, the baby Will  
  
and Elizabeth named after the pirate captain standing next to you. The baby looked so small and  
  
precious; you smiled and looked up at Elizabeth, who smiled back. Jack looked at the baby  
  
curiously, almost as if he had never seen one before.  
  
"Strange to think we were all about that size at one point," You said, and Jack looked at  
  
you.  
  
"Read me mind, luv," Jack said.  
  
The four of you exited the baby's room, to let baby Jack sleep peacefully.  
  
"Well congratulations t' the both of ye. Let's have a drink and celebrate," Jack said,  
  
sitting down on the couch. Behind him you could see will shaking his head, knowing he was  
  
thinking about how Jack would never change.  
  
"How would you like some rum, Jack?" Will asked. Almost as if by magic he held up a  
  
bottle of rum in his hand.  
  
"Ye know me too well," Jack said, "Thanks very much."   
  
  
  
Will gave Jack the bottle, and Jack opened it and started drinking merrily.  
  
"Anything for you Mrs. Sparrow?" Will asked turning to you.  
  
"Nothing for me thanks," You said laughing, amused at Jack. He certainly loved his rum.  
  
Will and Elizabeth sat down across the table from you and Jack in two identical chairs  
  
that matched the couch. You all did some catching up, they told you and Jack about the baby, you  
  
and Jack told them about getting remarried in the near future, and invited them to the ceremony.  
  
Jack and Will soon got into a deep conversation concerning a sword fight they had when  
  
they first met when you leaned towards Elizabeth and asked her, "Want to see something funny?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. You then leaned closer to Jack, and rested your hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jack looked at you curiously.  
  
"Jack I have something important to tell you," You said to him.   
  
"What's that, luv?" Jack asked and started to take a swig of rum.  
  
"I'm pregnant," You replied.  
  
Jack then spit out all his rum, starting to stand up out of his spot on the couch. The rum  
  
went all over Will's face. You and Elizabeth both nearly fell out of your seats laughing. Both  
  
Will and Jack looked from you to Elizabeth back to you, both of their facial expressions  
  
indescribable.   
  
"That was a dirty trick, luv!" Jack said, shaking his head.   
  
"If you...had seen the look on your face .you'd be laughing too!" You said between  
  
breaths. "Sorry Will."  
  
"Not a problem," Will said who was now laughing too, at the ridiculousness of the  
  
situation.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's been a long trip for the both of you, let me show you to your room,"  
  
Elizabeth said, trying not to laugh. She rose up out of her chair and showed you and Jack to your  
  
room.  
  
The room was very nice. You shut the door behind you, turned and saw Jack standing  
  
there, with his hands on his hips.  
  
"That was a dirty trick, luv," Jack repeated himself from earlier.  
  
"Too dirty for a pirate?" You asked, with a playful grin on your face.  
  
"I'll show you dirty!" Jack grinned devilishly back at you, then picked you up and tossed  
  
you on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merry Christmas everyone. I swear there's a point to this story. Review please! 


	5. Love You Like a Son

You woke up the next morning to find Jack's arm draped across you. You carefully lift his bare arm off of you, not waking him, and get out of bed. You pulled a green robe over your shoulders that Elizabeth had kindly lent you, tied it shut, and looked out the window. The window faced the backyard of the house. In the back yard there was a magnificent garden, and from a tree hung a swing which you guessed would be for baby Jack to play on.  
  
Behind you, you hear Jack shift in bed and mumble something in his sleep. You shake your head with a smile on your face wondering what the crazy pirate captain was dreaming about now.  
  
You then decide to let Jack sleep and head out to the kitchen where you are greeted by Will and Elizabeth and baby Jack.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Will asked you, gesturing to a seat across the table where he sat.  
  
"Yes, thank you. For once I didn't have to worry about waking up to a sinking ship," you replied and Will and Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"I must warn you," Elizabeth then told you, reaching across the table and taking your hand in hers, "My father and Commodore Norrington are both coming over this afternoon, just stopping by to see the baby. They wouldn't be, well, thrilled to see Jack here, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Say no more, I know what you mean," you replied.  
  
"It'd be so much easier for ye both to just say savvy, savvy?" Jack said, strolling into the room, fully clothed. He flopped down into the chair next to you, with his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
Suddenly Jack sat forward in his seat, staring at the window wide- eyed. You, Elizabeth, and Will all looked from Jack to the window and back at Jack. You saw nothing at the window.  
  
"What is it?" You asked him alarmed.  
  
"Nothing," Jack shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "I just thought I saw.nothing, never mind."  
  
You looked at Jack suspiciously. That was a weird thing for even Jack to do. He looked almost as if he had seen.  
  
Baby Jack then started crying. Elizabeth, who was holding him in her arms, looked down at him.  
  
"Oh, dear, Will fetch me his bottle, would you?" Elizabeth looked up at her husband who nodded, stood up, and walked swiftly across the room to retrieve the baby's bottle which was warming by the fire in the living room.  
  
"Speaking of Jacks and bottles," Jack said, standing up and following Will into the living room where he had left his rum bottle. (Surprisingly he didn't finish it off last night).  
  
You and Elizabeth rolled your eyes and shook your heads.  
  
"He's a good baby, I don't remember him crying at all last night," you said to Elizabeth who nodded.  
  
"He isn't fussy at all," Elizabeth said who was rocking him as she waited for Will to return with the bottle.  
  
"Can't say the same for my Jack," you snickered.  
  
"I heard that!" Jack called from the living room. Both you and Elizabeth laughed.  
  
Will returned, with Jack in tow, with the baby bottle and baby Jack stopped crying.  
  
"Oh, let me hold him!" Jack then said excitedly. You looked at Jack with a surprised look on your face at how excited Jack became about wanting to hold the baby. Jack set the rum bottle on the table, and was handed baby Jack by Elizabeth. "Oh aren't ye a cutsie wutsie baby! Yes ye are!"  
  
"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it," Will said, with a grin on his face.  
  
Jack grinned at Will, then turned his head back to the baby and made a goofy face, puffing his cheeks out and bugging his eyes. The baby squealed with laughter.  
  
"He knows who he named after!" Jack grinned, and started bouncing the baby on his knee. The baby shrieked with yet more laughter.  
  
"He knows his godfather," Will corrected Jack. Both you and Jack turned to Will inquisitively. Jack stopped bouncing the baby boy, and started rocking him. "That is, if you two would accept the title."  
  
"You want us to be the godparents?" You asked him in disbelief. You couldn't believe that two respectful people such as the Turners would ask a couple of pirates, well you were sort of a pirate now anyway, to be the godparents to their baby. Then again, Will was the one who sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, and sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, oh yes you had heard the stories, and Elizabeth was the one who had been fascinated with pirates her whole life, and saved Jack, or so you heard, so maybe you and Jack weren't an odd choice of godparents after all.  
  
Jack looked down at the baby in his arms, smiled, and said, "How can I say no to a face like that! I'd be honored."  
  
"As would I," you said, and looked at your godson in Jacks arms.  
  
*****************************That Afternoon******************************  
  
There was a knock at the front door. You and Jack looked at each other alarmed, Jack handed Will his baby, and darted from the room. The two of you ran down the hall, and into the guest room, of course not without slipping in the door way and stumbling of the rug.  
  
Jack slowly and carefully pushed the door so it was open only slightly so you could hear what was going on.  
  
"Hello father, Commodore Norrington, it's so nice to see you both," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth's father laughed, "Oh, and there's my grandson. Oh, and hello Will!"  
  
You had never met Elizabeth's father before, but from what you could hear he seemed like a fairly nice man. He seemed genuinely happy to see all three Turners.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Turner," Norrington greeted them. You noticed how his voice went flat when he referred to Will, You looked at Jack who smirked, but continued to listen, "I congratulate you on your new addition to your family."  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth and Will both said politely.  
  
"And what did you say his name was? Jack?" Norrington asked, "Not after that PIRATE Jack Sparrow!" Norrington spat the word pirate as if it tasted foul in his mouth.  
  
"Captain, Captain," Jack whispered to himself next to you.  
  
"I just liked the name Jack," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm afraid we must cut this visit short, we have business to attend to, right Governor?" Norrington asked.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, of course! Elizabeth, Will, one of our ships was attacked by a mysterious pirate ship, one we have never seen before," The Governor explained.  
  
"You wouldn't know anything about it, would you Turner?" Norrington asked.  
  
"Me? No, of course not," Will replied.  
  
"Well, perhaps that scoundrel of a friend of yours, Sparrow, does. If that filthy pirate does dare show his face in Port Royal again, be sure to ask him for me," Norrigton spat just about every word in his sentence.  
  
"I will do so," Will replied.  
  
"Well then, good day," Norrington said.  
  
"Take care, Elizabeth, Will, and of course Jack," Elizabeth's father said.  
  
"Now I don't believe I deserved that!" Jack said after both of you heard the door slam and walked into the living room.  
  
Will laughed, but then asked, "Jack, do you know anything about the ship they were talking about?"  
  
"Not a thing," Jack replied.  
  
"But Jack."You protested, remembering the ship Anamaria and Porthos saw from the Pearl.  
  
"Alright, luv," Jack said and rolled his eyes, he then turned to Will, "A few of me crew members saw a ship on our way over here, but it changed course after awhile. If ye ask me it's nothing to worry about."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alrighty then, now about the baby bottles, apparently they were invented sometime in the 1800's but I'm not sure exactly when, so I don't know if they would actually be seen back in those days, but it's my story and it's fiction so I say there were baby bottles, Savvy?  
  
Also, in the part where Governor Swann and Norrington come in I know I used he said and she said a lot, but that was because you and Jack were just listening into the conversation, so you were really sure of anyone's actions.  
  
Review please! 


	6. Always in the Best of Company

It was the last day of you visit to Will and Elizabeth's home. You enjoyed their company and the baby was so cute and adorable to play with, but you missed the Black Pearl, naturally not nearly as much as Jack missed it, but the Pearl had become your home. You loved the salty sea air and the wind blowing in your face. And, thought storms scared you to death on the ship in fear of it sinking, you had to admit they did make things exciting.  
  
There was one reason you didn't want to leave Port Royal though, and that was watching Jack play with the baby. The fearsome Captain Jack Sparrow crawling around on the ground and even taking a turn to feed the baby was a sight you never thought to see. For some reason your heart ached because you knew there was a chance after you leaving that you would never see Jack like that again. You don't come across many babies around pirates, and unless Anamaria was keeping a secret from you, Porthos, and the rest of the crew you would be seeing any babies for a long time.  
  
You stood out on the balcony facing the back yard as you thought these things. It was a beautiful day outside, with bird singing, and the sun shining, the whole nine yards, when you heard the door to the balcony open behind you. Elizabeth joined you at your left side.  
  
"I wonder how Jack ever became so good with children," Elizabeth said, with a smile on her face and shook her head.  
  
"It's because he's a bit of a child at heart himself," you said, which was true in some ways. Jack was a smart, wild, full frown man, but he could be down right silly sometimes. Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Have you given any though to having one of your own?" Elizabeth asked turning to you and looking at you curiously. Now you were totally unprepared for this.  
  
"No," you answered and paused for a minute. "A ship's no place to raise a child, pirate or not. Anyway, you saw how Jack reacted when I told him I was pregnant as a joke. I'm not sure if he wants any of his own."  
  
"Well, maybe it's something you both should think about," Elizabeth said, "Children can make a marriage so much better."  
  
Elizabeth then turned and walked back in the house. That was an odd experience. You then shook your head, maybe a child added to Will and Elizabeth's marriage, but they didn't live on a ship, now did they? Elizabeth wouldn't understand. There was so much to consider, having a baby would be great, but what about food and clothes? Where would it sleep? It would just make things complicated for you and Jack.  
  
Anyway, your one concern right now is your second wedding.  
  
You then walked into the house, and the first thing you saw were Jack and Will both on the ground playing with the baby. Elizabeth looked at you and smiled.  
  
"Having fun there, Jack?" You asked Jack who got up on his knees when he heard your voice.  
  
"Aye," Jack replied with a smile on his face, "I'll miss the lad."  
  
"You'll have to come back and visit us soon, Jack," Will said, who got to his feet and picked the baby up. The baby was tired. He curled up in his father's arms and took a nap.  
  
"Aye, that we will," Jack nodded.  
  
"Maybe," Elizabeth came closer to you and whispered in your ear so that only you could hear her, "You have a bundle of joy of your own, and they can play together."  
  
"Maybe," You replied, doubtfully. Both Jack and Will looked at the two of you curiously but shrugged the whispering off.  
  
*************************That Night**************************************  
  
You and Jack bid farewell to all three Turners and walked down the street toward where you hid your boat.  
  
"What were ye and Elizabeth whispering about, luv?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing," You replied as you walked down the street, you looked up. The sky was cloudy again and could see no stars. The wind was strong as well, and it gave you a bad feeling inside.  
  
"Now, I know that's not true, luv. Tell me, what was it?" Jack insisted.  
  
You sighed and turned to him, "Jack, we're women. That's just what we do."  
  
"Ye got a point there," Jack nodded in agreement and you laughed. Jack grinned and inquired no more about the subject. "Listen, luv, ye remember where the boat is, right?"  
  
"Yes," You replied curiously.  
  
"Good then, meet me there, I've got something I've go to do."  
  
"But, Jack, why don't I just go with you?" You asked but Jack shook his head.  
"No, luv, I want it to be a surprise," He said.  
  
"Alright," You sighed. You didn't like the sound of this though. Why did Jack want to run off by himself in Port Royal of all places and leave you standing alone by the boat?  
  
Jack then kissed you and said, "I won't be long, luv."  
  
He turned and ran off in the opposite direction. You sighed one last time and continued on your journey toward the boat.  
  
You found the boat right where you left it, amongst the other boats on shore, right next to a bush. You sat down on it, for it was turned upside down and waited.  
  
Crack!  
  
There was a sound behind you. You turned but saw nothing.  
  
"Jack?" You called, thinking he was playing a trick on you, but he didn't answer. You shrugged, think it was probably just an animal.  
  
"Gotch ya!" Someone triumphantly declared. Suddenly you felt strong arms around you. You tried to scream but a hand covered your mouth. You bit down on the hand, and the owner of the hand screamed. Someone then shoved a bandana in your mouth preventing you from screaming yet again.  
  
You mind raced as you thrashed around. Whoever said "gotch ya" had a familiar sounding voice, but you couldn't seem to place it.  
  
Another bandana was tied, blindfolding you. Suddenly you were thrown into a boat and felt several people, you assumed pirates, get in with you. You predicted there were five of them.  
  
"HMMMPF!" you attempted to scream for help.  
  
"Shut 'er up!" Someone demanded.  
  
You then felt something crack against you head, and all you saw was black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, how was that? See, things are starting to get exciting (well I hope they are, anyway).  
  
Review please! 


	7. It's How You Look at Buccaneers That Mak...

"Ow, my head!" You said when you awoke. Your head was throbbing with pain! You were in bed. You turned to your right to tell Jack something, but realized he wasn't there. You sat up and looked frantically around you. Then you remember what happened. You had been kidnapped.  
  
You looked around at the room you were in. It was the captain's cabin on a ship. But, what ship were you on? Who was the captain?  
  
Then you remembered that voice. That very familiar voice. Where had you heard it before?  
  
That's when you noticed a table across the room. On the tabled were two candles, wine glasses, a bottle of wine, plates, and silverware. It was set up for a romantic dinner for two.  
  
Were you one of the two who were going to be dinning there? Who was the other person?  
  
"I have to get out of here!" You said and ran to the door. You figured you could steal a boat and row away without anyone noticing. You grabbed the door knob and twisted it, but it was locked!  
  
You cursed to yourself and looked around the room for a window, or something you could break the door down with. Unfortunately the door locked from the outside, so you couldn't try to pick the lock with a fork or knife.  
  
You then picked up a chair. Maybe you could use it like a battering ram or something, it was worth a shot. You the turned, prepared to run at the door with the chair when it opened. Standing in the doorway was a vaguely familiar looking pirate.  
  
"The Cap'ain will be with ye soon. I suggest ye put the chair down, the cap'ain wouln' appreciate that," the pirate said and left, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Wait a second," you thought to yourself, "Maybe the Captain will be a reasonable man and let me do. I am, after all, Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow. Or maybe this entire thing was a misunderstanding.  
  
You then turned and looked at the table. Oh, who were you trying to kid? This Captain knew exactly what he was doing!  
  
But who was it?!  
  
The door opened again, and the Captain walked in. You couldn't believe your eyes.  
  
It was Captain Chuck, formerly of the White Round Thing. The man who "offered" you a ride to Tortuga, but expected a little something in return. The man whose ship was attacked by Barbossa. Yes, that Captain Chuck.  
  
"Hi there," You said and forced a smile, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Hello, my lady," Captain Chuck said and kissed you hand. You grimaced. He was, well not exactly the most attractive man, and you missed you JackiePoo (though you would never call Jack that to his face!).  
  
Captain Chuck was tall and big. He was scary looking, really, with graying hair, bad teeth, a really long chin and a long hooked nose. Let's just say he isn't what you would call eye-candy.  
  
"Join me," He said, gesturing to the table. You sort of plopped down into one of the chair, and Chuck sat down across from you.  
  
"What's the occasion?" You asked Chuck, trying to be polite. Chuck was pouring the wine.  
  
"To us and our engagement," Chuck replied and, unfortunately for you, smiled at you in what you guessed was meant to be a loving sort of way.  
  
"Um, Chuck, you seemed to have forgotten," you said, trying to sound like you were sorry, "but I'm married. To Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?"  
  
"That's alright," Chuck said, "we all make mistakes, I forgive ye honey, we jus' won't tell the priest thas all."  
  
"Chuck, I love Jack, I'm not marrying you!" You said standing up and attempting to make your way to the door when Chuck's hand grabbed your arm, painfully!  
  
"You poor dear, he's corrupted your mind! Don' worry, Chuck'll make it all better!" His voice was deep, and he was standing to close to you for comfort. You attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but failed.  
  
"Ow! Let go!" You demanded but Chuck did no such thing. Wow, did he have bad breath!  
  
Alright, that's it! You were now officially pissed off! You drew your hand back and punched him in the face. Chuck let you go as he fell backwards and you ran out of the room. You ran down the steps and went to look for a row boat. You ran across the deck, dodging pirates who were reaching for you, trying to prevent you from going anywhere.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are the row boats?" You shouted running to the back of the ship.  
  
Suddenly the pirate who had come to speak to you in the captains cabin before grabbed you be the waist and held you as you thrashed around violently in his arms. Several other pirates came to help hold you down, and then you heard laughing. You looked to see Chuck standing there, with a bloody nose. You glared at him.  
  
"Firey, aren't ye? Jus' the way I like 'em!"  
  
"I thought you were dead!" You shouted at him, trying to lunge at him, but were held back by the pirates.  
  
"Ah, ye mean when me dear ol' cousin attacked me? Ha! No such luck, though it cost me a ship! Welcome aboard the Daisy me love! The ship with no row boats! An' don' worry! By this time tomorrow we'll be married, and it'll be yer ship too!" Chuck laughed.  
  
"Wait! You were Barbossa's cousin?" You asked, surprised. Why was it that all your enemies were in some way related to Barbossa? Trixie, your old boss Joe, and now Chuck?  
  
"Well, actually 'e was me second cousin, thrice removed, but what the 'ell? Who cares?! Take 'er back to me room boys!" Chuck said, and you were carried across the ship and thrown back into the captain's cabin.  
  
You sat down on the bed and put your head in your hands and started to cry. "Jack! Come help me!"  
  
You then stood up, wiping your cheeks, grabbed both glasses of wine, one in each hand and drank them both.  
  
Suddenly, you heard people running around outside, panicking. You walked to the door and put your ear against it, trying to hear what the voices were saying.  
  
"Make haste! We must reach shore as soon as possible! I want things to go smoothly fer me wending!" Chuck said.  
  
You poured yourself some more wine. This was going to be interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how was that? Review please and tell me! Happy New Year! 


	8. Love and Marriage?

Sorry guys, it's been awhile, but I'm BACK!  
  
And on with the story...  
  
You were lying on the bed in the Captain's Cabin with a half-drunken (by you) bottle of wine in your hand, making hand puppets on the ceiling and laughing.  
  
"'Ello my pet," Chuck burst into the cabin, with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hiya, Chucky!" You slurred and laughed.  
  
"I see ye be in a better mood now, thas a good thing, I've got a surprise for ye, lovey!" Chuck said.  
  
You sat up on the bed with a lot of effort and a grin on your face. "I love surprises!" You squealed, and laughed, swaying around on the bed.  
  
"Come with me then," Chuck held his hand out to you; you stumbled off the bed and down the stairs with Chuck, who led you toward the front of the ship where several pirates were standing in a circle. They were surrounding something. When you saw what it was you sobered up quickly...  
  
"Will he do for ye, my pet?" Chuck asked, you never realized until now how much Chuck spits when he talks.  
  
You wiped the disgusting moisture off your face and looked at the frightened priest in disbelief.  
  
"Um...he's great...mind if I talk to him alone in your quarters?" You asked turning to Chuck and smiling sweetly, "I, um, just wanted to go over my wedding vows with him."  
  
"Well, I dun see wot could be wrong with that, of course my pet," Chuck said.  
  
Back in the Captains Quarters you untied the priest and said, "I'm really sorry about all of this, um, Father..."  
  
"Brian," The Priest said, immediately backing away from you, "don't hurt me!"  
  
"I won't!" You said, raising your hands defensively, "I'm going to help you get off of this ship...if my husband comes for me..."  
  
"Husband?" Father Brian asked, "But that man out there said he was going to marry you..."  
  
"Chuck is crazy, I'll never marry him, I'm only pretending to because I'm stalling for time," You explained as you stood up and walked across the room.  
  
"And your husband is..."  
  
"A pirate," you finished Brian's sentence, "By the name of Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Just what I need, more pirates!" The Priest said throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"They're not all that bad," You said turning toward the man. YOU then go to the table, retrieving the bottle of wine that you had failed to finish; you held the bottle toward Brian, offering him a drink. He shook his head; you shrugged and took a swig. The wine really wasn't all that bad; you'd have to remember the name of it.  
  
Suddenly you heard what you had been waiting to hear all night. The sound of a cannon. You jerked your head toward the door, a smile on your face.  
  
"What was that?" The priest asked startled.  
  
"Hope!" You replied, and as if on cue, Chuck burst through the door.  
  
"My pet, It's time, Father, if you don't mind," Chuck was locking the door behind him.  
  
"I can not perform this ceremony, for the young lady has informed me that she is already married, and polygamy is a sin," Father Brian stood up to face Chuck, with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
Chuck laughed, drew his sword, and raised it to Father Brian's chin, "We WILL be married, tonight Father, sin or not."  
  
You looked from Father Brian to Chuck and gulped. Hurry up Jack!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry the Chapter was so short; I was just trying to get back into the swing of things! Review please! 


End file.
